


Haha Gaaaay

by 7PanWithAPlan7



Series: Valid as H*ck ( Andi Mack Queer Fics) [2]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Amber is lesbian, Andi is pan ( like me! ), Aromantic Jonah, Asexual Jonah, Bi Bex, Bisexual Bex, Buffy is bi, Crack Fic, Cyrus is gay, Everyone is Queer, F/F, F/M, I should probably add real tags tho, I think that's it - Freeform, Jonah is aro/ace, Lesbian Amber, M/M, Maybe nonbinary bowie, Non-binary Bowie, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Andi, Plot?? what is that, Polysexual TJ, Pronouns and things may change, Questioning TJ and Marty, Trans Marty, Trans icon Marty, Yeah bowie uses they/them and he/him pronouns, bisexual Buffy, i really like nb bowie so??, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7PanWithAPlan7/pseuds/7PanWithAPlan7
Summary: Groupchat hell+++++OR my bad ooc andi mack groupchat fic thats really queer





	1. WELCOME TO GROUP CHAT HELL

/Cyrus Goodman has added Buffy, Andi, Jonah, Amber, and T.J. to the chat/

/ Cyrus has named the chat “Haha Gaaay”/

Cyrus: Welcome my fellow gay ones

Andi: Why did you do this

Buffy: He hates us all, thats why

T.J.: He does not he loves you all, he won’t shut up abt you

T.J. : Even when we’re on dates

Cyrus : T.J. !!!!

T.J. : What?

T.J. : OHHH

Buffy : YOU GUYS ARE DATING

Andi : It’s obvious,,,,, have you seen “ T.J. Smitten”

Amber: Babe, come back to the movie,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Andi : Honestly, I want to cuddle w/ you instead

Buffy : BABE??? 

Andi : Buffy, honey, I like girls

Buffy : I KnOw ThAt

Buffy : It’s just I’m the only single ,,,, besides Jonah, but he’s v ace

Amber : ANDIIII :(

Andi : COmming ; *

Andi : But first,,,,,

/ Andi has changed their name to Pandi/  
/ Andi has changed Amber’s name to FunkyLittleLesbian/

/ Andi has changed Buffy’s name to BiBiBi/

/ Andi has changed Jonah’s name to HouseOfAces/

/ Andi has changed Cyrus’s name to DisasterGay/

/ Andi has changed T.J.’s name to LemonBoyo/

/Andi has left the chat/


	2. WELCOME TO BIBLE STUDY WE'RE ALL CHILDREN OF JESUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> / HouseOfAces changed their name to My good christian ears ™ /
> 
> My good christian ears ™ : Y’all need Jesus 
> 
> / My good christian ears ™ has left the chat /  
> LemonBoy : WoW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andi= Pandi  
> Cyrus= DisasterGay  
> Buffy= BiBiBi  
> T.J. = LemonBoy  
> Amber= FunkyLittleLesbian  
> Jonah= HouseOfAces/My good christian ears ™  
> Marty= 11.5

LemonBoy : GM everyone, Cyrus Goodman is the purest being on this planet

Funky Little Lesbian : Awww Ty and Cy are so cute

FunkyLittleLesbian : Cyrus is blushing into ty’s shoulder

BiBiBi : Did you guys spend the night together

LemonBoy : Yes, Cyrus helped me with stuff

BiBiBi : wHaT sTuFf 

LemonBoy : Just stuff I dunno

BiBiBi : T.J. Kippen I swear if you touched an inch of Cyrus’s pure body

DisasterGay : BUFFY NO!

DisasterGay : Well yes, But also NO

BiBiBi : What do you mean by yes???!!!111

Pandi : It’s barley morning rn but this group chat is awful

DisasterGay: Yes as in yes he has touched my body

FunkyLittleLesbian : Wowza T.J. 

DisasterGay : NoT LiKe ThAt

DisasterGay : We cuddled

HouseOfAces : My pure christian ears ™ do not need ya’ll’s tomfoolery dis early in the morning

Pandi : Jonah SNAPPPED

BiBiBi : Wait,,, can I invite marty

BiBiBI : ya’know good ole marty that is possibly dating gus?

Pandi : HMMMMMMM

DisasterGay : MARTY LIKES GUYS???

BiBiBi : Welll it’s just gossip, he and his gf broke up tho

BiBiBi : Can I invite him tho?

DisaterGay : YESSSS

/ BiBiBi added Marty to the chat/

/ BiBiBi changed Marty’s name to 11.5/

11.5 : Who is everybody and why did buffy whisper “ No, not my innocent boy” earlier

FunkyLittleLesbian : Im Amber and to answer your other question, scroll up

Pandi : I’m Amber’s gf

11.5 : WOWZA, oh and hi andi

BiBiBi : Am I the only one who didnt know

11.5 : Yes

DisasterGay : Im cyrus

LemonBoy: I love cyrus

11.5 : Hi T.j.

HouseOfAces : I’m Jonah

DisasterGay : So,,,,,,,, Gus???

11.5 : OML 

11.5 : BUFFY NO!!! WHY”D YOU BRING IT UP!!!!1111

11.5 : i LIKED gus but then 

11.5 : Buffy

Pandi : Buffy sotle gus’s manz even though she didnt know she did

FunkyLittleLesbian : WE STAN AN ICON

Pandi : Hey @amber meet me at my house? ; 3

FunkyLittleLesbian : Sure ; 3

HouseOfAces : NOT IN MY GOOD CHRISTIAN MINECRAFT SERVER  
+++++++++++++++

Pandi : Please help

11.5 : What happened

Pandi : Amber

Pandi : She walked in and she was wearing my hat

Pandi : MY FREAKING HAT

Pandi : Then she just hAd to kiss me on the nose

Pandi : I want to play in her hair and I want to cuddle

Pandi : But also I wanna kiss her passionately 

BiBiBi : Chill your gay lil heart

Pandi : YOU KNOW IM PAN

BiBiBi : SHut your trapp

Pandi : CYRUSS,BUFFY’S BEING MEAN AGAIN

DisasterGay: Y’all need to chil

11.5 : Can we collectively decide to stop saying y’all

Pandi : Whomst’ve

11.5 : NO

DisasterGay: Y’aint

11.5 : NOOOOOO

BiBiBi : Y’ant’ve

11.5 : THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU

LemonBoy : ONE OF US

FunkyLittleLesian: ONE OF US

 

HouseOfAces : ONE OF US

11.5 : WHOMST'VE Y'ALL'D'VE

FunkyLittleLesbian : W O W Z A 

LemonBoy : I WANNA BE A CoWbOY BABY

/ 11.5 has left the chat/

FunkyLittleLesbian : MARTY LeFt

Pandi : Come back to bed ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

Pandi: ;)

/ HouseOfAces changed their name to My good christian ears ™ /

My good christian ears ™ : Y’all need Jesus 

/ My good christian ears ™ has left the chat /  
LemonBoy : WoW 

Pandi : Who knew Jonah was a queen waiting to sit on the throne

BiBiBi : / we.been.knew.png/

Pandi : O H M Y G O D

DisasterGay: We knew since he flipped the game board while playing monopoly

Pandi : I repeat : O H M Y G O D

Pandi : Really though, why didnt y’all tell me this

/ DisasterGay has left the chat/

/BiBiBi has left the chat/

Pandi : T.J. ? You’ll stay with me right?

/ LemonBoy left the chat/

Pandi : UGHHHHHHH, Amber

FunkyLittleLesbian : Honey im right next to you

/ FunkyLittleLesbian has left the chat/

Pandi : FINE

/ Pandi has left the chat/


	3. Im sorry this is short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DisasterGay : TJ IS THE BEST BF
> 
> 11.5 : why
> 
> DisasterGay : HE GOT ME 5 BASKETS OF BABY TATERS 
> 
> BiBiBI : @ T.J. Why’d you do that 
> 
> LemonBoy : so he can store them for winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for 51 kudos!!  
> also I would like to thank existent_trashcan for birthing " the ghc and also some other people " bc it inspired me to write this and yeah so go check it out
> 
> P.s. This is really short , im sorry

11.5 : why did everyone leave andi ? She was so sad

BiBiBi : * andi voice * This is so sad alexa play despacito

DisasterGay : Buffy no!

LemonBoy : Buffy yes

My good christian ears ™ : wear did ambi go

Pandi : Im here, but my gf not :(

Pandi : Guys HALP

11.5 : what is going on

Pandi : my DAD

BiBiBi : What did he do???

Pandi : he THOUGHT me and amber were “ Going too far, too fast “

LemonBoy : W O W Z A

DisasterGay : Moving on from that,,,,,,,,, conversation

DisasterGay : TJ IS THE BEST BF

11.5 : why

DisasterGay : HE GOT ME 5 BASKETS OF BABY TATERS 

BiBiBI : @ T.J. Why’d you do that 

LemonBoy : so he can store them for winter

Pandi : so he can what

/ FunkyLittleLesbian changed LemonBoy’s name to Tater squirrel/

Tater squirrel : Betrayed

DisasterGay : aww hon dont feel sad

BiBiBi : “ HON” WTF WHY SO…..

My good christian ears ™ : Domestic ? 

Pandi : How does Jonah know how to spell domestic

My good christian ears ™ : Acephobia!! 

Pandi : Is not

/ My good christian ears ™ has left the chat /

 

BiBiBi : say sorry you two

Pandi : @ Jonah Im sorry

My good christian ears ™ : Apology accepted

BiBiBi : Moving on,,, Y’all want some food

Pandi : Spoon?

BiBiBi : yes

LemonBoy : sure

DisasterGay : always

FunkyLittleLesbian : yeah

11.5 : ye

/ chat closed/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that conversation that andi mentioned is a fanfic i wrote its called " The Talk TM" so yeah
> 
> P.S. It's really bad


	4. Serious Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber comes out.
> 
> ( half of this is bad writing so bear with me )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : Homophobia/ homophobic language, strong language, minor thoughts of self-harm, let me know if I need to add more
> 
> Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't updated, I was really busy with school and thanksgiving, so yeah. Also this chapter is angst.  
> Now, without further ado, my thanksgiving left-over induced bullshit 3am writting

FunkyLittleLesbian : can i talk to you guys about something ? 

11.5 : Ik that this chat is humorous and funny and stuff but we’re here if you need to talk

Pandi : Yeah, what’s wrong ?

FunkyLittleLesbian : My parents tried to talk to me about “ Stuff” 

DisaterGay : What is “ stuff” ?

FunkyLittleLesbian : …

FunkyLittleLesbian : I came out to them

Tater squirrel : awe honey , i’m so sorry

BiBiBi : Look, Ik we don’t see eye to eye most of the time  
BiBiBI : but if it’s really bad , maybe we can all devise a plan to have various “Sleepovers”

My good christian ears ™ : Yeah maybe if we all sit down and put our heads together , we can come up w/ something

FunkyLittleLesbian : Aww thanks it means alot , especially since im crying rn

11.5 : Want to go somewhere else 

FunkyLittleLesbian : I’m fine, but I don’t really have a choice 

Tater squirrel : They kicked you out ?

FunkyLittleLesbian : well yeah… 

FunkyLittleLesbian : I was like ‘can you guys not talk about boys ? bc im a huge lesbian ‘ and they told me to rethink this and my dad.. called me a “ stupid fucking dyke “ and my mom pulled the “ what did I do wrong “ card and then…..

Tater squirrel : mom and dad kicked us out of the house

FunkyLittleLesbian : Us?

Tater squirrel : If mom and dad kicked you out the house they kicked me out too

FunkyLittleLesbian : Teej you don’t have to besides they *did* give me a choice 

BiBiBi : if they wanted to send you to…. therapy, then you made the right choice 

Pandi : Do you want us to meet up at the shack 

FunkyLilttleLesbian : please  
+++++

It physically hurt Andi to hear about her girlfriend’s experience. As she read the words of her conversation she felt a pang in her chest. At that moment, she wanted to do nothing more but comfort the blonde.

“ Bex ? Can you drive me to CeCe’s “

“ Andi, “ Bex started , her brows furrowed and a frown appeared on her face, she didn’t like to see her daughter upset, “ What’s wrong, did something happen to CeCe ?”

Andi shook her head, tears in her eyes, “ Amber… s-she go-ot k-kicked o-out… a-and s-she c-c-can’t do-o an-anything ab-bout i-i-it“ , the girl sobbed, her chest heaving as she held onto her mom. 

Bex hugged her daughter gently, wrapping her arms around the girl. She started to unwrap her arms and place a kiss to her daughter’s forehead. After doing so, Bex and Andi made their way to CeCe’s house.  
++++

Meanwhile, Amber was violently shaking, her vision was getting blurry as tears formed in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. She felt numb and empty, but she also felt heavy and filled with emotion. She packed what she could fit and made her way out the door, tears still forming in her eyes and dark thoughts forming in her mind.

Ignoring the itch she felt on her arm she caught the bus to Andi Shack.  
++++  
“ CeCe, can a few friends of mine stay in the shack ? “ Andi started as soon as she arrived and opened the door,  
“ Andi, what happened ? “ CeCe asked , noticing how worried Andi was.

“ My girlfriend got kicked out and my friends want to comfort her. “ Andi stated, not realizing her slip-up until CeCe Looked at her eyes wide.

“ Andi, “ CeCe tried to start calm, but she failed, “ You have a girlfriend? You like girls ? Your girlfriend ot kicked out ? “ The questions came out of the older woman’s mouth as fast as she could manage.

“ Yes, to all of them. I have a girlfriend , her name is Amber, she is very pretty. I do like girls but I like all the other genders too, it’s called Pansexual. Amber did get kicked out, and that made me really fucking pissed.” Andi said , talking as equally fast, she wanted to be at Andi Shack before anyone else got there.

“ We / will / talk about this later, but yes you can have your friends in Andi Shack. “ CeCe was shocked, to say the least , but she understood what Andi needed.  
++++  
Amber was the first member of the odd friend group to arrive, she looked close to a panic attack and her face was red and puffy.  
“ Amber, “ Andi said, the sweetness of her voice was covering the name, “ Do you want to be touched, or is that too much? “  
Amber responded by silently pulling her girlfriend into a hug and shutting the door behind her with one swift motion.  
“ Honey? I don’t know if you wanna talk but I love you and your parents are fucking pieces of dog shit and I hate them with every single fucking inch of my being.” Andi said seating her and Amber on the couch/bed thing she had.  
“ I’ve never seen you this angry before, “ Amber said, now more comfortable with Andi there, “You are actually really hot when you’re mad.” Amber added jokingly.  
“ Then I’ll get mad more often.” Andi murmured, a smirk on her face as she kissed her girlfriend. They stayed like that for a few moments until a voice interrupted.  
“ I see you already started getting comfortable, Amber. “ Buffy said jokingly as she walked in the door and nodded to where Amber sat in Andi’s lap, while they were kissing.  
‘ This must look so wrong! ‘ Andi thought.  
“ Yeah.” Andi started, a scarlet blush on her cheeks, “ What’s that ? “ Andi asked pointing to Buffy’s bag.

“ A laptop,“ She replied lamely.

Eventually the rest of the crew got there, after Buffy was Cyrus- with T.J. attached to his hip, then Marty, and eventually Jonah.  
As Amber looked around she felt happy, even if it was just for awhile, she needed to be happy. She felt happy when she saw Cyrus messing up her brother’s no-gelled hair. She felt happy when she saw Jonah, smiling like a dork and laughing at the trashy movie that they were watching. She felt happy when she saw Buffy and Marty throwing snacks, brought by Jonah, at each other. She felt happy when Andi stretched her legs around Amber’s torso and curled into the older girl’s side.  
Amber was not a happy person, but now she was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can someone teach me how to do italics on ao3, I need help


	5. IM REALLY LATE ON UPDATING BUT HERE HAVE SOME GOOD STUFF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as usual, memes and stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, I've been busy with school and my laptop didnt have internet for a few days but, heres this fluffy chapter so ya.
> 
> Bye bb

/ My good christian ears ™ has changed their name to Autoaromess /

FunkyLittleLesbian : name change ?

Autoaromess : I needed change 

Autoaromess : Also how are you bb

FunkyLittleLesbian : Better, cy’s parents asked if i needed a place to stay after i told them 

Pandi : I had words with cece

Autoaromess : what did she say

Pandi : she said she needed time but she said that she was rly upset i didnt tell her about ambi <3  
BiBiBi : well im really tired and should head to sleep but i had fun

Tater squirrel : GUYS THE CHAT IS WAY TO CHILL SOMETHING’S UP

DisasterGay : BWAH BWAH

11.5 : WHATS NEW PUSSYCAT! WHATS NEW PUSSYCAT! WHATS NEW PU-

DisasterGay : IT’s not unusual 

BiBiBi : I hate you both 

11.5 : You didnt say that yesterday ;*

Autoaromess : Tea?

BiBiBi : Tea 

Pandi : T e a ?

DisasterGay : TEA!!?

FunkyLittleLesbian : t e a ?

Tater squirrel : TEA ™ ?

11.5 : *nods* Tea.

Pandi : SPILL

BiBiBi : SO.. i got back with marty so now im not valid

11.5 : Not true 

/ 11.5 changed BiBiBi’s name to Valid bi /

11.5 : But yes she was embarrassed when she told me 

Valid bi : NO, also thanks 

DisasterGay : well that was fun to hear also, i have an idea…..

/ DIsasterGay changed 11.5’s name to Transicon /

DisasterGay : OK now we have 3 name changes.

Transicon : I try

Transicon : I want to be mileschronicles rly bad

DisasterGay : I could never 

Transicon : I love you all, even TJ inactive over there 

Tater squirrel : I dont talk, i just lurk in the shadows

DisasterGay : He’s nearly asleep in my lap

DisasterGay : He has fluffy hair now so im running my fingers through it 

FunkyLittleLesbian : Yea his hair is better and it isnt dead now :)

Tater squirrel : I dont like you 

Pandi : Babe cece said not to make out in the shack anymore

DisasterGay : Andi, hunny, this is the groupchat 

Pandi : my bad 

Tater squirrel : Dont make out with my sister 

Pandi : Dont sleep with my brother

Tater squirrel : But he’s comfty 

Pandi : :)

Transicon : Yall *are* Moving Fast ™ 

Valid bi : At least *you* didnt have to see it, they are disgusting 

Autoaromess : HEATHENS, HEATHENS THE LOT OF YOU

Autoaromess : YOU GUYS NEED THE LORD 

Tater squirrel : You saw them ? 

Valid bi : yeah they were on top of each other when we were all at the shack 

DisasterGay : My innocence 

Autoaromess : I dont need to hear this, I did nothing wrong

Pandi : We know this and we love you for it 

Transicon : I dont wanna interupt but,,,

Transicon : JESUS IS DADDY 

Autoaromess : dont utter those words again 

Transicon : Jesus 

Transicon : Is 

Transicon : DADDY

/ Autoaromess has left the chat /

Pandi : He leaves this chat a lot 

Tater squirrel : Thats because you guys hurt his innocent, pure ears with your dirty talk

FunkyLittleLesbian : HDVHJCHGYFJS GUYSSSSSS

Valid bi : i assume you’re excited ?

DisasterGay : very excite

Tater squirrel : much wow 

Pandi : What happened 

FunkyLittleLesbian : T H E B O O K ™ 

FunkyLittleLesbian : Its here 

Pandi : Congrats 

Tater squirrel : what book

Pandi : This Book Is Gay  
Tater squirrel : I have to do things bye 

DisasterGay : Im things 

/ Tater squirrel has left the chat /

/ DisasterGay has left the chat /

Transicon : Yea i have to do this family dinner with my parents, so they can meet buffy 

/ Transicon has left the chat /

/ Valid bi has left the chat /

Funkylittlelesbian : Wyd 

Pandi : Bowie wants us to have a dinner with them and their mom, you can meet her, she’s really sweet?

FunkyLittleLesbian : Sure what time ?

Pandi : Like 6?

FunkyLittleLesbian : Im omw 

Pandi : Dont text and drive, i love you

FunkyLittleLesbian : Sure MOM <3

/ Chat closed at 4:27 pm /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do yall want me to write that convo with cece and the dinner with cookie, i realllly want to


	6. Chill af

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know da drill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOWZA TWO UPDATES??? WHO IS SHE?? But i kinda wanted to apologize for the wait so heres just some chillin

Tater squirrel : So im poly as heck

DisasterGay : Polysexual or Polyamorous ?

Tater squirrel : Polysexual

Pandi : Congrats 

Valid bi : Join the “ Likes multiple genders” fam

Transicon : yeah man congrats on getting into the squad

DisasterGay : I love you no matter what <3

FunkyLittleLesbian : Ye 

Autoaromess : Thats doche 

Valid bi : ^^^ You finally said it <3 jonah ily

Tater squirrel : Thanks guys, also @marty are you bi or pan or somethin

Transicon : Idk, i think im pan but idk it changes sometime ?? I’m really am just fine with all genders but sometimes i feel different than that? I just stick with queer

FunkyLittleLesbian: Marty thats fine just be a queer dude 

Valid bi : Y’ALL ARE VALID AS HECK

DisasterGay : yes yall are, ily

Pandi : I love this positivity

Tater squirrel : This means a lot

Transicon : It really does

Pandi : speaking of SAGA stuff, Bowie found a few pronouns that they like 

FunkyLittleLesbian : Like what ?

Pandi : They like ae/aer, xe/xer, and they/them, they’re fine with all of these, so ye

Autoaromess : I didnt know bowie was nb?

Valid bi : Xe LITERALLY came out at the Red Rooster??

FunkyLittleLesbian : This is why he was my lesbian coverup, he’s VERY unobservant 

Autoaromess : Tru, Tru ™ 

Transicon : I admire how down to earth ae is 

Tater squirrel : same 

DisaterGay : yeah i agree bowie is like the hippie that everyone loves, they’re so down to earth, love music, and they also have curly long hair

Pandi : Yeah they are a hippie 

Pandi : Also @jonah Bex is bi as frick bc i know you dont know

Autoaromess : Yeah i didnt know

Valid bi : *cough, cough* Unobservant *cough,cough* 

Autoaromess : yea, yea 

Autoaromess : How’d dinner go @buffy and @andi 

Pandi : Dinner was nice, cookie is the best ally 

FunkyLittleLesbian : ye, she made us name cookies

Pandi : That also doubled as pride cookies 

FunkyLittleLesbian : Mine was the lipstick flag ( beautiful shades of pink btw), Andi’s ( luv u bae) was a very vibrant pan flag , Bex’s was a dark/edgy bi flag, and bowie’s was a nice purple, white, and green ( also xer’s favorite colors ) genderqueer flag 

Valid bi : Ours was nice too, marty’s moms are amazing and they look so cute together

Valid bi : / this.is-so-cute.i.will-die.png /

Transicon : Yeah they are VERY cute, sometimes it’s annoying

DisasterGay : What’s up with andi and mart with these queer as heck families

Tater squirrel : yeah its yall at the top ( chaotic-allies/ queerness in the family), then buffy, cyrus, and jonah ( whose parents are neutral-allies), and us at the bottom 

FunkyLittleLesbian : Umm no i’m at the top bc i’m married to andi, and her family is my in-laws

FunkyLittleLesbian : And buffy and cyrus are also at the top bc they are andi’s sister and brother

FunkyLittleLesbian : That makes u at the top bc you are married to Cyrus, we are all at the top by association ( not including andi and marty)

Pandi : That my gf, she climbed the social pyramid

FunkyLittleLesbian : Wanna go to your house ?

Pandi : Ye 

/ Pandi has left the chat /

/ FunkyLittleLesbian has left the chat / 

Autoaromess : I gtg to frisbee, but remember that y’all are valid as frick

/ Autoaromess has left the chat /

Transicon : wanna go on a double date ?

Valid bi : Im down 

DisasterGay : THIS IS WHAT IVE BEEN WAITING FOR

Tater squirrel : Ye

Valid bi : Creed 2 ?

DisasterGay : Sure

Tater squirrel : yeah

Transicon : ok

/ Valid bi and 4 others left the chat /

/ Chat closed 2:52 pm /


	7. PANic ( It's a pun haha)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valid bi : Ok whats going on?
> 
> DisasterGay : y so mysterious 
> 
> Pandi : I've been thinking about Amber...
> 
> Valid bi : what else is new 
> 
> DisasterGay : husheth ye mouth, this could be important 
> 
> Pandi : She's so pretty and I.. I just wanna sniff her hair and she smells like flowers and
> 
> Valid bi : Told ya so

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to post more, but school is hard

  _**P** **andi** created a chat_

_**Pandi** added  **Valid bi**_ _and **DisasterGay** to the chat_

_**Pandi** named the chat  **(Pan)ic  [ its a pun}**_

Valid bi : Ok whats going on?

DisasterGay : y so mysterious 

Pandi :  I've been thinking about Amber...

Valid bi : what else is new 

DisasterGay : husheth ye mouth, this could be important 

Pandi  : She's so pretty and I.. I just wanna sniff her hair and she smells like flowers and

Valid bi : Told ya so 

Pandi : and she is so hot and cute at the same time

Pandi : she I dunno.. 

Pandi : IS SO FRICKING AMAZING ShE DESERVES THE WORLD

DisasterGay : are you done being gay or.....

Pandi : IM PAN FUCK YOU 

Valid bi : * gasp * we dont say those words in our community, you HEATHEN

Pandi : *inhale*

DisasterGay : Oh boy

Pandi : fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfu-

  _ **DisasterGay** has changed  **Pandi's** name to **dirty-mouthed-heathen**_

dirty-mouthed-heathen:  I dont like you

dirty-mouthed-heathen : Im getting my girlfriend

Valid bi : *music accent * My girlferends back and youre in trouble

_**dirty-mouthed-heathen** added  **FunkyLittleLesian** to the chat_

FunkyLittleLesbian : One : Buffy what the fuck is a music accent?? an Two :  andi will never be a heathen, she is a sweet pure cinnamon roll, also @andi pm me ;)

_**dirty-mouthed-heathen** _ _changed **Valid bi's** name to  **music accent**_

dirty-mouthed-heathen : Payback time, also @amber k <3

music accent : this is biphobia, also @andi @amber KEEP THAT ON PM

DisasterGay if y'all gonna argue at least do it in the main gc so teej isnt reading over my shoulder, btw @amber tj said to not get yourself on teen mom

dirty-mouthed-heathen :  For the LAST time

dirty-mouthed-heathen : AMBER. CANNOT. GET. ON. TEEN. MOM. WE. CANNOT. HAVE. CHILDREN.

DisasterGay : MAIN. GROUP. CHAT.

**Haha Gaaay**

_**music accent** sent a screenshot (andiisaheathen.png)_

Trans icon : what is wrong with andi???

dirty-mouthed-heathen : Hey guys, this is Libby, you could ask andi if she wasn't busy getting yout sister on teen mom @tj

FunkyLittleLesbian : Hey guys, It's Andi, LIBBY GIVE ME BACK MY FUCKING PHONE 

dirty-mouthed-heathen : .....hmmm......

dirty-mouthed-heathen  : no.

Autoaromess : Libby play nice 

dirty-mouthed-heathen : of course J dimple 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber chapter bc i love her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya girl is bacc and about to go to a homophobic family christmas party!! How fun ! But yea I'm sorry for my sparse updates and crap but Im happy for break bc I can (hopefully) update more, but who knows with me? And! shoutout to ArtistActressAthena for *actually* knowing what they're doing when it comes to a03 bc im an idiot when it comes to Rich Text and HTML. That is also why there's a change in the format (btw @ArtistActressAthena your're user is amazing) Its another half and half chapter babes!  
> Peace!

_**FunkyLittleLesbian** added  **dirty-mouthed-heathen** to a private chat_

 

dirty-mouthed-heathen : you okay babe? ik we never actually pm and if we do its on regular message

FunkyLittleLesbian : i really just 

FunkyLittleLesbian : Idk?

FunkyLittleLesbian : don't feel good

dirty-mouthed-heathen : You sick?

FunkyLittleLesbian : no but I feel a little bit like barfing and i feel really???

FunkyLittleLesbian : Empty?

FunkyLittleLesbian: Ik its overdone but i want you 

dirty-mouthed-heathen : i'm there in like 20 mins

dirty-mouthed-heathen : im sorry its not sooner but im busy and i cant leave stuff 

dirty-mouthed-heathen  : trust me i would be there bc cece and bex are fighting 

dirty-mouthed-heathen  : We can text?

FunkyLittleLesbian : are you sure you can bc it sounds important 

dirty-mouthed-heathen  : Yea i can 

dirty-mouthed-heathen  : te sientes ansioso mi amor y esta me ayudando?

FunkyLittleLesbian : Hey babe

dirty-mouthed-heathen  :  yea?

FunkyLittleLesbian : Te amo y no tuviste que aprender espanol para mi, pero es dulce de tu parte y eres una novia gracias bebe

dirty-mouthed-heathen  : I'll do anything for you 

dirty-mouthed-heathen  :  Including coming over right now to pick you up

FUnkyLittleLesbian : is that you outside looking cute as heck?

dirty-mouthed-heathen  : only if you think im cute

+++++

 " We can cuddle at my place or we can go to the spoon for milkshakes?"

" Can we do both? I  _might_ want to barf, but I still want baby taters."

" All, all is good." Andi agreed

" No, no I won't accept it! It's  _all is well_ not _all is good._ "  Amber exclaimed.

 " C'mon you dork" Andi snorted.

And they ate.  _And they talked._

_Then they held each other. Then they slept._

_**And they relaxed.**_

" Te amo,mi reina." Andi whispered, careful not to wake the sleeping girl next to her, her love, _**her queen**_.

But her plan failed and Amber heard her and said right back, " Te quiero y quiero ser tuya para siempere."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the Spanish doesn't translate well, I just have this headcannon that Amber loves Spanish and hispanic culture   
> I'm also sorry for these short chapters, my mom has been home more and I panic while writing bc I'm scared she'll find out I'm pan, LGBTQ, or that I like girls in general... Sorry again! This almost turned into Why I Can't Come Out ( a very long list)! Yea I have some mommy and daddy issues  
> Until like... next month? ( Im kidding)


	9. THIS IS A GAY INLY EVENT GO HOME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaotic good  
> TW for unsafe binding and self harm ( it's briefly)  
> Also sexual humor

**HAHA GAAAAY**

dirty-mouthed-heathen : my gf is smort

Trans icon : How are you not mad at getting hustled

music accent : ^^^

FunkyLittleLesbian : love you kitten

DisasterGay : ???

FunkyLittleLesbian : I got her to buy me licorice

Tater squirrel : sounds like you but how is she not mad

dirty-mouthed-heathen : bc she looked cute and called me kitten

music accent : #andiisafurryconfirmed 

Autoaromess : I get back from practice and see this ?? Disappointed 

dirty-mouthed-heathen : moving on from that statement that I will not deny or confirm 

music accent : I bet you would to Amber

dirty-mouthed-heathen :  I would, but how are y'all doing?

DisasterGay : I almost cut again but I worked through it with teej 

Tater squirrel : love you so much muffin ❤️❤️ ❤️❤️❤️ ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

DisasterGay : I love you too babe

dirty-mouthed-heathen : I think we can all agree that we love cy

music accent : but we really should throw a party

DisasterGay : why??

Autoaromess : bc youre four months clean??

Trans icon : you met your goal !!

FunkyLittleLesbian : you deserve it

DisasterGay : I just didn't cut for a few months

music accent : no you deserve it it was really hard some days 

DisasterGay : thanks I love y'all

dirty-mouthed-heathen : we love you too ❤️❤️ ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

DisasterGay :  ^^ what are y'all up to

music accent : about to cuss Marty the fuck out

Trans icon :  it was one time! I swear

music accent : well that one time couldve had you passed out, I love you and I don't want that to happen

Trans icon : I know you're mad but I don't get the big idea

music accent : YOU COULD MAKE YOUR LUNGS MESSED UP YOU COULD HAVE TROUBLE BREATHING FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE

Trans icon : And I promise I won't do it again, I can see how hurt you are and I don't want you to be hurt, I love you too much for that

Tater squirrel : marty please bind safley 

DisasterGay : Marty I can tell that the dysphoria hurts, but we love you too much for that to happen

dirty-mouthed-heathen : yeah man we need you here

Autoaromess : your to much of a good person to do that

FunkyLittleLesbian : you really shouldn't do what you've been doing, ok? You are a real man and we need that real man to be with us

_**A/N : please, please bind safley even if dysphoria is being bitchy** _

Trans icon : thanks guys and I promise I won't practice or exercise in my binder

music accent : you better not do it 

Trans icon : but to continue this convo 

Trans icon : what have yall been up to?

Autoaromess : I mean... I guess I came out as aro to my parents??

dirty-mouthed-heathen : you guess ??

Autoaromess : I mean they saw my name on the gc and asked me about my name so I told them I was an automatic aromantic mess

dirty-mouthed-heathen : congrats

FunkyLittleLesbian : a perfectly Jonah way to come out

Autoaromess : but we need to know what you've been up to

FunkyLittleLesbian : I went over andi's 

Tater squirrel : oh boy

FunkyLittleLesbian : not what you think

FunkyLittleLesbian : but I'm proud of my kitten 

dirty-mouthed-heathen : hot 

music accent : *cough cough * furry 

DisasterGay : what did the furry do ?

FunkyLittleLesbian : she learned Spanish for me 

dirty-mouthed-heathen : your worth it 

**PRIVATE CHAT @amber AND @andi**

dirty-mouthed-heathen : worth it to hear you call me kitten

dirty-mouthed-heathen : but also worth it bc I love you and you are my wife

FunkyLittleLesbian : Awww kitten

FunkyLittleLesbian : How is it possible for someone to be hot and romantic at the same time??

dirty-mouthed-heathen :  ?

FunkyLittleLesbian : shit it was meant for Iris 

dirty-mouthed-heathen : ok your majesty

dirty-mouthed-heathen : fooling me so well

**HAHA GAAAAY**

 

DisasterGay : aww that's so cute 

Tater squirrel : if you're expecting Amber to reply don't 

dirty-mouthed-heathen : why??

Tater squirrel : she's too flustered

Trans icon : what did you say??

dirty-mouthed-heathen : well I said that it was worth it for her to call me kitten but also bc I loved her and then she was like how can someone be hot and romantic so I was like ? And she said it was meant for Iris

dirty-mouthed-heathen : but I knew better and I was like "fooling me so well your majesty " but I wanted it to be sarcastic

Trans icon : praise kink? 

music accent : praise kink

Tater squirrel : NO SHE WAS FLUSTERED BY THE YOUR MAJESTY THING 

_**Tater squirrel** left the chat_

_**Autoaromess** left the chat_

dirty-mouthed-heathen : I cannot, bye y'all

_**dirty-mouthed-heathen** has left the chat_

****__DisasterGay : I'm going out with the fam

music accent : pleas don't say that again 

_**DisasterGay** _ _has left the chat_

music accent : Marvel ?

Trans icon : anything but infinity war

_**music accent** has left the chat_

_**Trans icon** has left the chat_

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun facts: Andi is a furry  
> Cyrus used to cut  
> And in this chapter is muffy's first I love you's


End file.
